


Tipsy.

by EmmyGreene



Series: Little Things. [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Beth and Daryl go for a walk but she's not really very sober.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just another little update to this universe, this one takes place immediately after their dinner and was a little bit inspired by the after-the-party scene in 10 Things I Hate About You ;)

The night was cool and crisp, a perfect fall evening and she was tipsy, maybe even a little bit past that point, but for the first time in a long time Beth felt good. She’d held Daryl’s hand as they walked to their front door and just as he was about to let go and walk up the stairs she said

‘I don’t want to go inside yet’.

He stared at her for a moment.

‘It’s just nice out here, with you’ she added ‘we could go for a walk’.

He nodded in agreement. She tightened her grip on his hand and began walking towards the back of Alexandria.

The streets of Alexandria were dark. Daryl knew that whoever was on watch would probably see them but he didn't mind. He was buzzing a little from the booze, and he felt about the most settled he had since they arrived here. Sometimes this town felt like a play but night like this, they were nice. There hadn’t been nights like this in his old life, civilized dinners with friends and a walk afterwards holding hands with a pretty girl.

‘What you thinking about?’ Beth’s voice cut through his thoughts.

'What you thinkin' bout?' She asked him suddenly stopping and looking right up at him  
'Just stuff' he replied   
She smiled 'stuff like?'   
'About life, bout how you never know how it's gonna end up'   
She nodded.  

'I think I'm going to start forgiving Maggie' she said quietly as they resumed walking   
' I never thought I'd have no other family before I was 20' she continued 'it doesn't make sense to cut off who I've got left'   
'I'm the wrong person to talk to ‘bout this. Look at me and Merle'   
'That's why you're the right person though, you get it'   
'You've got more than Maggie' he whispered   
'I know' she lowered her voice too. They reached a park bench and she sat down, pulling him down with her. She then lay down across his lap, her hair fanned out around her and he stroked her forehead right across her scar   
'Daryl?' She asked   
'Hhhmm'   
'Do you think of me as a sister?'   
He shook his head   
'No way. Rick, he's like my brother, what a brother should be. Carol she's the same as me, like a sister maybe but you're something else' he said  
His thumb stopped stroking her forehead leaving his hand warm on her face. 

‘Like some kid?’ she questioned

He shook his head.

‘Y’know’ he said.

She shook her head but a smile played across her lips.

‘Do you think I’m pretty Mr. Dixon?’ she whispered.

‘Beth’ his voice was a gentle warning.

‘Sorry I shouldn’t call you that, makes you sound old’

‘I am old’ he stated, his fingers absent mindedly resumed stroking her skin, working their way into her hair.

‘Not really’ she said

She moaned gently ‘feels nice’ she said.

His cheeks flushed. He didn’t like situations like this, didn’t really know how to handle the closeness, the barriers that were only down because of the booze. Sure, Beth slept next to him every night but they stayed firmly on their own side of the bed, only once had she reached out her hand, asking him to meet her in the middle. He loved her, loved her more than anything but he didn’t know how to tell her that, if he even should. She was only just coming out of a dark place and he didn’t want to get in the way of that recovery. He wanted to be there for her without making it complicated.

‘Daryl’ she said after a few minutes had passed, 'I don't feel so good'.   
He quickly sat her up   
'Told you not to mix drinks' he said just as she threw up on the ground next to them   
' I thought fresh air would do me good' she said wiping her mouth  
He shook his head 'you only stopped drinking half an hour ago, it's probably just hitting you now'  
She hurled again. He pulled out a handkerchief for her to wipe her face clean   
' come on, let's get you back for some water'   
She felt awful. Her spinning head had started to throb and she felt dizzy. She raised both her arms up to him and he pulled her up   
'We'll walk slowly' he said putting an arm around her. She leaned in and wrapped an arm around his waist. He could smell her peppermint shampoo and a trace of vomit. He winced but started walking, guiding her home.   
She stopped to throw up twice again before they reached the house. Rick opened the door at the sound of it   
'She not well?' He asked Daryl  
Daryl shrugged 'she felt fine before she started drinking '  
Rick smirked 'we've all been there.’

He helped her upstairs and hesitated on the landing, unsure where to head

‘bathroom’ she breathed and they made it just in time before she went again. He held her hair back as she went and chuckled slightly.

‘This funny to you?’ she asked.

He shook his head ‘Just thinking how this is the most normal thing that’s happened to me in Alexandria. Goin’ out and getting some girl wasted’

She frowned.

‘so I’m just some girl?’

His face darkened notably.

‘No, but right now you’re the girl who threw up on my boots’

She looked down at his feet and blushed.

‘I’m sorry’ she said

‘It’s a good thing you’re cute’ he replied.


End file.
